DragonStorm
by Aurora528
Summary: They've battled evil, saved the world countless times, and now one of them has become leader. What's next for our 4 heroes? WHAT? THEY GET THEIR VERY OWN DRAGONS? Raikim, possible other pairings
1. Dragons?

**Aurora528: Well I'm back with yet another Raikim story, there can never be enough! Also check out End of all things, and The Prophecy!**

**Omi: I must know what this story is about, please tell me. (Takes script and reads it)**

**Aurora528: Hey, give me that back (snatches paper)**

**Omi: Amazing we get dra... (gets gagged and thrown into a closet)**

**Aurora528: Raimundo, the disclaimer please**

**Raimundo: Aurora528 doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, if she did me and Kim would've been married by now (blushes while grinning)**

**Dragons?**

Raimundo unwrapped the bandage on his injured wrist and removed the band-aid on his left cheek. He heard his friends come up behind him and grinned.

They all looked past the temples gates where every foe they've ever fought stood there, waiting for them. Turning towards his team, he knew they were ready to kick some ass. Running forward, Raimundo led them into battle.

"You think they're ready?" Dojo asked, slithering up behind Master Fung, who stood watching on the front porch.

"Now more than ever" the monk replied and a tear streamed down the green dragons cheek.

"And I was just getting use to flying them around, oh well, vacation time for me" Master Fung shot him a look, then turned back to the fight. The dragons laughed, enjoying the battle. Raimundo backed up, deciding to try out his new powers.

"SHOKU STORM! WIND!" he yelled and dark clouds appeared overhead. They were all then blown back off their feet.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko called, getting to her feet. He didn't answer, but the winds picked up and formed a tornado around him. Lightening flashed and rain poured down on their heads. The villains all got up and backed away as the twister grew larger.

"Uh, I think I hear my mom calling" Jack exclaimed before activating his Heli-bot and flying away. More left until it was only Chase, and Wuya.

"Maybe we should retreat..." the witch started nervously.

"Quiet" Chase snapped.

"Leave" a voice boomed as a powerful gust of wind pushed them back a couple of feet. The rain came down harder and thunder cracked, adding to the effect. Chase smirked slightly, almost proud of how powerful he truly was.

"We'll meet again soon young Shoku warrior" with that they disappeared and the storm died down, leaving an exhausted Raimundo.

"That was awesome" Kimiko cried out, slinging Rai's arm over her shoulders.

"I'll say, you had them running with their tails between their legs" Clay chuckled, as they walked back through the temple gates.

"Yes, I can not wait till I am able to bend water like that, it will be so cold" Omi pitched in, practically jumping up and down.

"Cool" Raimundo corrected weakly.

"That to" the monk said. They stopped in front of Master Fung who had a serious look on his face.

"Dragons, it is time" he stated before turning and walk towards the scroll room. They followed curiously, Raimundo now able to stand on his own two feet. Reaching the room, they saw Dojo already there, holding an old looking scroll.

"Now that a leader has been chosen, you 4 are one step closer to becoming true Xiaolin Dragons" Master Fung told them and they gave him confused looks.

"But master, I thought we were already" Omi said, scratching the side of his head.

"While you have the elemental powers, there is still one more step into becoming a true Dragon" turning away, he took the scroll from Dojo.

"One more step?" Clay asked.

"Well I'm not just some temple guardian" the small green dragon exclaimed.

"No, he was once Grand Master Dashi's" they all starred at the monk, waiting for him to continue, "when a master deems a Xiaolin Dragon ready, he is then given his very own elemental guardian."

"Wait, wait, wait" Raimundo cut in, wide eyed, "you mean to tell me we each get our very own dragon?"

"Egg" Master Fung corrected, "you will set out on a journey to find your guardians at exactly 6 am tomorrow." They continued to stare, mouths hanging open in shock.

"You see, after Dashi pasted away, I was given to this temple to guard the scrolls" Dojo said.

"I don't understand, when I went to the past, I did not see any other dragons" Omi stated.

"That's because they were killed long ago" a new voice joined the conversation. Turning, they saw Master Monk Guan standing there.

"Thank you for coming" Master Fung bowed.

"No trouble, I see you choose a leader" he said, smiling over at Raimundo, "just like Dashi."

"Wait, go back there partner, what do you mean they were killed?" Clay asked.

"Me, Chase, and Wuya once had our own guardians..." he started but was cut off.

"Wuya?" Kimiko demanded.

"Yes, she was the dragon of fire before she delved too deep into black magic" Master Monk Guan stated, shooting her a glare for interrupting him, "as I was saying..."

"Wait, so Wuya was the dragon of fire, and Chase was the dragon of water, what were you and Dashi's elements?" Raimundo spoke up and received a deadly look.

"I had earth, while Dashi had air" glancing around, he made sure no one else was going to disrupt him. "We were battling a fierce Heylin sorcerer and his army when he unleashed these shadow dragons. Our guardians died protecting us, but luckily Dojo was able to get away."

"Raimundo" Master Fung then called up and handed him the scroll, "this will lead you to each of your eggs, Master Monk Guan has graciously offered to accompany you on your journey, but he can not interfere, only give you guidance."

"I can't believe this is happening, our very own dragons" Kimiko exclaimed happily.

"One more thing" Master Fung said seriously, "you must remember to bond with your guardian, for they share your element and power."

"Yes, It would be just what the Heylin side would need to take over the world" Master Monk Guan added.

"No problemo, we've got it covered" Raimundo grinned, imagining what his dragon will look like.

* * *

**Aurora528: Well?**

**Raimundo: Oh man, I can't wait!**

**Omi: Yes, I bet my dragon will be most powerful**

**Kimiko: Forget about that, imagine what fighting will be like once we get a dragon that can actually help us**

**Dojo: HEY! Who fly's you everywhere?**

**Clay: Don't worry we wont forget about ya little buddy.**


	2. Dragon Temple

**Aurora528: Hey, I'm back with the second chapter**

**Chase: obviously.**

**Aurora528: Don't you got some child to terrorize somewhere?**

**Chase: Not unless their the Xiaolin Monks**

**Aurora528: That reminds me, in this story, Clay is 16-17, Rai is 16, Kim is 15-16, and Omi is 13-14.**

**Jack: what about me?**

**Aurora528: 16 with a mental age of 3. By the way, thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**Dragon Temple**

Kimiko nudged Raimundo awake, shoving a sack of Wu into his arms.

"We should only be gone a couple days" Master Monk Guan exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at Clay's large bag of food.

"Don't worry, this'll last me over till dinner" the cowboy said seriously. Everybody placed their separate backpacks on the floor and Omi used the changing chopsticks. Kimiko then put the now miniaturized bags into a pocket of the jeans she was now wearing.

She glanced around to make sure they had everything and noticed Raimundo asleep on the ground, using the bag of Wu as a pillow.

"Changing Chopsticks" she yelled and it shrunk, letting their leaders head slam into the ground. She smirking triumphantly, until she realized he was still asleep. Growling, she was about to pounce on him when she felt Dojo slither onto her shoulder.

"Let him rest, he was up all night deciphering that scroll" she starred at him, then looked back at the sleeping Brazilian, "I would know, he woke me up at 4 in the morning to tell me our first stop was Mt. Fuji."

"A volcano?" she asked.

"Yes, quite fitting for a fire dragon" Dojo then jumped off her shoulder and grew to his 40-foot size. Kimiko smiled, swinging Rai's arm around her and practically dragging him onto the dragon.

* * *

They arrived in Japan about 20 minutes later, Mt. Fuji straight ahead.

"Where am I landing?" Dojo asked.

"Not sure, I reckon that'd be up to the leader" Clay laughed, glancing back at a still out cold Raimundo, who was leaning back against Kimiko.

"Rai" she called, shaking him gently, but he didn't budge.

"Raimundo" Master Monk Guan yelled and the boy shot forward.

"Wha... What'd I miss?" he rubbed his eyes, seeing the beautiful mountain up ahead, "oh." 5 minutes later, under Raimundo's orders, they landed near the peak.

There stood two stone pillars, dragons carved around them.

"Fitting" Dojo remarked as they approached what looked like a shrine. Everything was amazingly sculpted and looked ancient. Clay pushed the two large stone doors away and they stepped inside.

For about 2 minutes they starred, gawking.

"Well I'll be" Clay said, lowering his hat.

"Wooaahh" Omi drawled out, eyes wide. It resembled a temple, the walls and pillars looking to be made out of gold.

"I can't believe a place like this exists, you'd think somebody would've noticed" Kimiko stepped forwards, her eyes drawn to a large ruby dragon statue against the far wall.

"Unless it's booby trapped" Raimundo said, glancing around nervously.

"Or being protected" Master Monk Guan pitched in, staying towards the back. Kimiko continued to stare, as if in a trance. The statue had to be thousands of years old, but there wasn't even a layer of dust on it.

It was a western dragon, it wings spread out along the wall.

"It's beautiful" Kimiko whispered, her team now standing beside her.

"She" Master Monk Guan corrected, almost sadly, "her name was Feiyuri... she was Wuya's guardian."

"Was she the first fire dragon or something?" Raimundo asked, seeing as the statue was larger than any of the others.

"No, thousands of years ago there were hundreds of dragons, all split up into 4 clans, air, fire, earth, and water" the old monk began, starring into Feiyuri's emerald eyes. "When rouge dragons began feeding on humans, the villagers then saw them as monsters, not protectors. The elders of the 4 clans took their remaining families and went into hiding."

"That's horrible" Kimiko muttered and Dojo sniffed.

"Wuya, Dashi, Chase, and myself were the first Xiaolin warriors, and at the time we were battling an evil sorcerer. His powers were immense, and we began to lose hope."

"But in the end you rose up and concurred this evil" Omi proclaimed, only to be shushed by the others.

"We knew we couldn't stand up to him alone, so we began our search for a legendary place that was said to hold the last of the air dragons. Day after day, week after week, we walked, and the sorcerers power grew stronger. We believed it was the end, all except Dashi" Master Monk Guan paused, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"We were attacked at the base of Mt. Everest and were near dead until a great white dragon flew down from the sky. She told us she knew of our quest and that the dragons wished to help."

"But why? After everything..." Raimundo glanced around at all the carvings, the painted stories along the golden walls. One told of a great battle, won by both humans and dragons. "They couldn't just sit back watch a massacre... They wouldn't abandon us like we did them" he continued softly, answering his own question.

"No, they wouldn't!" Master Monk Guan ran a hand along the statues large claws. "She took us to a mountain in the sky, one that never stayed in the same place, always moving. There we learned that our savior was in fact the air dragon elder."

"Selena" Dojo spoke up, looking down.

"The 4 elders met and gifted us with immortality."

"Well that sure does explain a lot" Clay commented.

"We could still die, but we would age like a dragon, not a human and eventually stop all together. Anyway, the elders passed on the last of their powers and 4 eggs formed. Dojo was the first to hatch and bonded to Dashi which led to his ability to control air."

"It all makes sense now" Kimiko exclaimed, "the Xiaolin Warriors got their powers by forming a bond with dragons to stop evil."

"Yes, we fought the sorcerer and won, but at a cost" a sad look swept over the monks face, his eyes drifting back over to Feiyuri's statue.

"What happened to the other dragons?" Omi asked.

"Some say they were all killed off, others still believe they're out there somewhere."

"I don't get it, you said their powers were passed on and 4 eggs appeared, like they were reborn?" Raimundo questioned.

"No not exactly" Dojo replied.

"When our guardians died, 3 eggs appeared, we hoped that they would hatch but they never did so we locked them safely away in temples around the world."

"And this is one of them" Clay smiled, glancing around for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Then, years later a new evil came forward and most of our powers vanished, including Dojo's which turned into an egg. It turns out that a new generation of Xiaolin Warriors were born and that it was their turn to save the world. Wuya hated being powerless and she began studying witch craft. Dashi tried to save her, but it was no use. I believe you know the end to that story."

"So the next fire dragon is here somewhere?" Raimundo asked, his eyes searching the room. Master Monk Guan nodded and turned to Kimiko.

"Focus your energy and aim it towards the statue" she looked a little hesitant, but concentrated nonetheless. A stream of fire escaped her cupped hands and hit the ruby red surface of the dragon.

The giant gem seemed to come alive, its wings folding in and its large, serpent like head lowering. They stepped back and realized that the statues long neck now formed a sort of staircase up to a hole in the gold wall. The light coming off the ruby faded and it stopped moving.

Raimundo stepped forward first, but Master Monk Guan held out his arm, blocking the brazilians path.

"Kimiko must go on alone" he began to protest but then saw the look on the monks face.

"What?" the person in question demanded, her eyes darting from her leader to the dark hole in the wall.

"It'll be alright Kim, We'll wait here" Rai smiled reassuringly.

"Yep, so don't you worry, just get in there and lasso yourself up a dragon egg" Clay exclaimed.

"Oh yes, but do hurry, I wish to meet my own dragon sometime this day" Omi rushed.

"Sometime _today_, but close enough" Raimundo corrected, then placed a comforting hand on Kimiko's shoulder. She nodded and made her way up the statue.

* * *

**Aurora528: Well I hope that was an informative chapter**

**Omi: Most definitely**

**Aurora528: Oh and before you ask, Feiyuri is said like (Fee-your-ee)**

**Kimiko: Shouldn't they be all eastern dragons not western?**

**Aurora528: I decided to mix it up a bit, I can tell you right now that Raimundo's, Kimiko's, Clay's, and Omi's dragons are all western. If you don't know what one looks like, google it, or just think of Draco from DragonHeart, or Saphira from Eragon (except without the feather wings).**


	3. AN

**Hey everyone, so sorry for not updating but I have absolutely no time to write anymore with college but I more than willing to hand the story over if someone wishes to continue it.**

**Just review this 'chapter' or send me a private message and I'll pick the person I think will actually finish it XD unlike myself.**

**You can shape the story anyway you want or I can give you ideas of where I was taking it, it would be up to you whether to use it or not.**

**I am sorry about this, but I know a lot of people liked the plot and the story in general and I am ashamed it won't get finished.**

**Please take this into consideration.**

**Peace,**

**Aurora528**


	4. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**ATTENTION ALL WHO HAVE OR WISH TO READ THIS STORY FROM BEGINNING TO END!**

**I have passed over this story to the first person to ask me for it in the hopes that they will finish and shape this story into something even better.**

**The new Author is**

xXRandomnessXx

**So keep an eye out, I know I will ^_~**

**Peace,**

**Aurora528**


End file.
